remixfavoriteshowfandomcom-20200213-history
Star Fox 64 3D
Star Fox 64 3D is a remake of the popular Nintendo 64 game Star Fox 64. It's also a remake of the SNES Star Fox and the unreleased Star Fox 2. It was remade in stereoscopic 3D for the Nintendo 3DS and as well as the Nintendo Wii. It was released 9/9/2011. The game started with Episode I and Episode II have been recently released. While the storyline is virtually the same as the original, it does have it's own differences, including dialogue, and some visual differences. Changes Major Enhancements/Changes *It is now possible to save between each of eight missions, instead of having to complete all seven in one try. *If the player fails to defend the base of Fichina or Katina, he/she now loses a life rather then to travel to Sector X. *The sound quality has been greatly improved over the original; in addition, the soundtrack has been modified. *The title now says "Star Fox on" instead of "in". *The game in the 3DS version now feature traditional voice acting, as opposed to gibberish akin to the "voices" in Star Fox for the SNES, or the "Lylat speech" present. *The planet Venom can be reached from three routes instead of two. The easy path following Bolse, the medium path from the Death Egg and the harder one being after Area 6. *There is three warp stages instead of two. One in Meteo to Katina, the other in Sector X to Sector Z and the third one on Titania to the Death Egg. *Training Mode is now required to be completed at least once before the story can be attempted. *Venom's damage level is now possible to reach %100 due to the Star Fox attacks Eggman's first base. *The Training Mode instructor has a voice, as opposed to being silent in the original. *In Episode I, the introductory text now says, "STAR FOX ON NINTENDO 3DS" In Episode II, it says, "STAR FOX ON NINTENDO WII" *The indicators that appear on the screen when teammates need help during all-range mode now have "S.O.S!!" underneath them, whereas they said "HELP!!" in Star Fox 64. *Dr. Eggman from Sonic the Hedgehog is the main antagonist in Episode I. Andross is the main villain in Episode II. *The Mirage Dragon's cry is just a reused version of Perfect Chaos' cry *Eladard and Astropolis' appearances were modified from their only appearances in Star Fox 2. *The Black Hole's appearance was modified from its only appearance in Star Fox for the SNES. *In space stages, the player will have to intercept fighters and incoming missiles, called IPBMs, while also dealing with the sources of these attacks: battleships, which will deploy more fighter squadrons, and planetary bases which will fire more missiles from planets (expect Lylat). To assist the player, General Pepper will employ an immobile space station that can shoot down enemies on a limited basis — the player must also defend this installation from special enemy ships called viruses that can take over the satellite, and use its cannon to fire at Mobius. *The 3DS gyroscope can be used to control the Arwing in place of the Circle Pad *Upon playing the main mode once, a new Score Attack mode is unlocked. *The Arwings piloted by the Star Fox Team, they are equipped with Single Lock, a Single Laser, three Smart Bombs, with upgrades, it will see it being fit with Plasma Cannons or Twin Lasers. The new Arwings piloted by the new members of the Star Fox. Saru and Fara Phoenix used the Defense-Class Arwings. Its default special item is the heart, which restores shielding. Miyu and Fay used the Interceptor-Class Arwings. Its default special item is the barrier, and it comes already equipped with twin Lasers. *The Star Fox Team was outfitted with new ships from Star Fox Command. Each pilot picked one for themself. Fox acquired the Arwing II, a ship resembling the Arwing in Lylat Wars. It is equipped with Single Lock, a Single Laser, two Smart Bombs, but with upgrades it will see it being fit with Twin or Hyper Lasers, and a Multi-Lock. Slippy had the Bullfrog, a bigger ship. It has a thick nose with small wings. It is slow and difficult to maneuver, but makes up for this with it's ability to use plasma cannons, the strongest primary weapon available and three Smart Bombs. Unfortunately, the Bullfrog's cannons lack the ability to charge and lock on to enemies. Falco had the Sky Claw. This ship resembled the Arwing II, but with wings directed forward, more round-shaped and with claws on the end. It has a pointed nose. Though it is equipped with the simple single laser and one Smart Bomb, it is the fastest and most maneuverable ship in existence and has the ability to perform multiple somersaults and Immelmann turns. It also has the ability to lock on multiple enemies when charging its laser. Krystal is seen to own a new ship - the Cloud Runner. There, the design of the Arwing almost completely disappeared to resemble the CloudRunner tribe from Star Fox Adventures. It is armed with a Twin Laser, Single Lock and one Smart Bomb. Also, both Peppy Hare and James McCloud, playable in two of the game's storylines, fly the original Arwing, which resembles the ones seen in the Aparoid Invasion. Star Wolf Team has a new ships as did the Star Fox Team. Wolf kept the traditional upgraded Wolfen (Except in Japan, Wolf's Wolfen was called the Red Fang). Leon converted his into the Rainbow Delta, which gained a wave-beam function enabling continuous charged shots to be fired. Panther converted his into the Black Rose, which could fire a slow but powerful and long-range beam known as a Zapper. Andrew Oikonny used the Wolfen II, which could fire a plasma cannons and a single lock. The Cat's Paw II is used by Katt Monroe. The ship comes equipped with an arc laser and a single lock and is very dissimilar to the original Cat's Paw. Dash Bowman's personal starfighter is the Monkey Arrow. Amanda pilots the Tadpole as her personal ship. Lucy Hare's personal air craft is the Sky Bunny. *In addition to the original script, there are also slight alterations; eg, in the Sector Y level in the 3DS and original versions, Slippy mentions "Something's wrong. I don't see anything." In the remake in Episode II, it is changed to "Something's wrong. I don't see the enemy fleet." In mission two in the Asteroid Belt (easy or hard) and Sector X, Falco might say, "Those dang missiles!" instead of "Those damn missiles!" in the Japanese game. Falco, when being hit by Fox, says "Hey Einstein, I'm on YOUR side!" in Episode I. In Episode II, he now says "Hey genius, I'm on YOUR side!" Various lines were added in to the remake that were not in the original version; eg, after managing to pull off a second sommersault against Wolf, Wolf will now say "Seriously?" in addition to saying "What the heck?!" and after a third, he will say "Oh, dang it!" Peppy, when hit by Fox a second time after a few seconds, will now say "Fox, it's me! Peppy!" in addition to saying "Knock it off, Fox!" and after a third, he will say "You're making me nervous, Fox!" and after a fourth, he will say "Ouch! Fox!". Krystal, when hit by Fox a second time after a few seconds, will now say "Watch your aim, Fox!" in addition to saying "Hey, stop joking around!" and and after a third, she will say "Watch it, Fox!" and after a fourth, she will say "Agh! Fox!" Another example is when the boss of Corneria (alternate mission) says 'Deploy all units! Charge!' and a second time now says 'Charge!' *In the opening cinema, James McCloud is not holding a blaster. *The Arwing's status can be seen on the touch screen; eg, laser type, and if wings are broken. *In the ending, General Pepper offers Star fox to join the Cornerian Army but Fox interuped the offer and turned him down. But in Episode II, Fox lets General Pepper finish his sentence before declining the offer. *In Episode II, if the player is shot down, one of Fox's teammates will scream Fox's name much like in Star Fox Assault. This was replaced with them shouting "No!" in Episode I. *In Area 6, Gorgon's hyper beam is now red instead of rainbow colored. The Planet Cannon's laser is now rainbow colored instead of red and yellow. *The Mirage Dragon now has a visible jaws and a tongue. *On Macbeth, the 4 metal balls can now be destroyed by using a barrel roll which reflected one of them back to the Spinning Core, hitting force field protecting the core. *During each of the endings, in the easy route, maniacal laughter sounds when an image of Andross' clone appears across the sun with robotic eye. In the medium route, it shows real Andross laugh. In the hard route, instead of showing Andross laugh, it shows a "The End". Graphic Enhancements/Changes *The graphics have received a major improvement over the original, in addition to being displayed in stereoscopic 3D (when it is toggled on). *All major bosses now have their name and a brief description displayed at the start of each fight. *Lylat and Eladard are the new additions to the map of the Star Fox, which is almost similar to the map of the Star Fox 2. Astropolis is now above Venom. *Mobius is first stage in Levels 1, 2, & 3 like Corneria *Eladard replaces Macbeth as the fifth stage in Level 3. *Macbeth was between Titania and Sector Y as the fourth stage while Sector Y is the fifth stage in Level 2. *Lylat is the fourth stage while Meteor is the fifth stage in Level 1. *Venom Orbital is the sixth stage in Levels 1 & 2 rather than fifth. Venom is the seventh and last stage in Levels 1 & 2 rather than sixth. *Astropolis is the eighth and final level. *Sectors X,Y and Z now had X,Y and Z shapes. *Sector X has purple color compared to Star Fox 64's blue. Sector Y is the only sector to keep its original color (green) from Star Fox 64 in Episode I. Sector Z is changed from orange to red. *Eladard possesses rain. *Macbeth's hollow interior is now completely in underground water. *Venom is green like Star Fox 64 instead of the same color, black and gray as Star Fox SNES. In addition, the green haze that once surrounded Venom has appeared. *Fortuna's landmasses are similar in shape to Corneria's in Star Fox Command. *The Landmaster takes the Arwing's place in the Meteor stage. The Blue-Marine also takes the Arwing's place in the Macbeth stage in underground water. *Beltino Orbital Gate, Fortuna, Sauria, the Death Egg and the Little Planet are the new additions to the map of Star Fox 64. *Beltino Orbital Gate is the second level in the medium path. Fortuna is the fifth level in the easy path. The Little Planet is the fifth level in the medium path. Sauria is the sixth level in the hard path. The Death Egg is the seventh level in the medium path. *Macbeth is the sixth level in the medium path and Titania is the sixth level in the easy path. Area 6 is the seventh level in the hard path and Bolse is the seventh level in the easy path. Sector Z is remained the fifth level in the hard path. *Venom is the eighth and last level rather than seventh in Star Fox 64. *The physical design of Bolse has changed, making it look more like a traditional satellite *Corneria now has viewable landmasses and oceans *There is no green haze surrounding Venom. *Zoness now possesses rain. *Sector Y is changed from green/yellow to purple/orange in the actual level and bluish yellow in the mission briefing. Similarly, Sector Z has a more dark purple shade compared to the original game's orange. *The Training mode now resembles a VR simulation instead of a realistic space city. *The destruction of various bosses are significantly more fast-paced. In combination with the Smart Bomb's explosion from Star Fox: Assault. *The planet Fichina has its correct name displayed, and it is correctly identified as a separate planet from Fortuna. *The color of the background when fighting Andross is changed to red. In addition, Andross no longer appears in shadow when first seeing him. *The alarms will sound off and red lights will glow and illuminate the stage red when prepare to fight the base or battleship cores (even Atomic Base and Astropolis). *Sector Z contains a base under construction from Meteo in Star Fox: Assault before defending Great Fox from enemies and missiles in Star Fox 64. *The Great Fox II is the rival mothership of the Star Wolf Team as the Star Fox Team use their mothership, the Great Fox. *The Great Fox's tail fin looks like that from Star Fox: Assault. *The Death Egg bears more resembelance to its Sonic Generations design. *The Landmaster's physical design is the same as the Landmaster from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *The wings on Bill's Cornerian Fighter are tilted upward like in Star Fox Command. *Once one of the two parts of the Metal Smasher is destroyed, one part remaining fires missiles and lasers like the Rock Crusher. As the last part is destroyed, the boss inside the Metal Smasher, Galactic Rider, deploys to the surface of Venom rather than making the last part self-destruct like in Star Fox SNES. *If the Great Fox gets hit by a missile in Sector Z, the wing will be broken instead of completely being blown off like in Star Fox 64. *Each of the two warp stages, one in Meteo and the other in Sector X, have different background colors, with the exception of the third warp stage on Titania has the same color, green and yellow. In Meteo, the warp background color is orange; for Sector X, magenta or pink. *The Black Hole looks like that from Spore in between the actual level and the mission select screen. In addition, it contains a vortex in the background during the final battle with Bowser in Super Mario Galaxy 2. Also, the original designs of Bolse appear in the background. *Escape from the surreal level Out of this Dimension! is now possible instead of the alternate ending for the game. It contains the three warp gates after beating the boss. In Warp 1, the warp background color is green and yellow in the sky of an unknown planet with colorful star-shaped continents. In the second warp has a waving background with shades of blue and purple, and infinitely loops: for the third warp, red and orange in the sky of an unknown ice planet with icy rings. These warp stages are similar to three levels of the Star Fox from WarioWare: Smooth Moves. Bosses Episode I *The Attack Carrier is the boss of Mobius in Easy Route. *The Rock Crusher is the boss of the Asteroid Field in Easy Route. *The Atomic Base is the boss of Space Armada. *The Mirage Dragon is the boss of Lylat. *The Dancing Insector is the boss of Meteor *The Phantron is the boss of Venom Airspace in Easy Route. *The Phantron II is the boss of Venom. *The Hunter Tektron takes the Attack Carrier's place as the boss of Mobius in Medium Route. *The Hunter Phantron takes the Rock Crusher's place as the boss of Sector X. *Professor Hanger is the boss of Titania. *The Spinning Core is the boss of Macbeth. *The Plasma Hydra is the boss of Sector Y. *The Metal Smasher is the boss of Venom Airspace in Medium Route. *Galactic Rider is the boss of Venom in Medium Route. *The Destructor is the boss of Mobius in Hard Route. *The Blade Barrier is the boss of the Asteroid Field in Hard Route. *Monarch Dodora is the boss of Fortuna. *The Atomic Base II is the boss of Sector Z. *The Space Blade is the boss of Eladard. *The Great Commander is the bosses of Venom Airspace and Venom in Hard Route. *Dr. Eggman's Andross prototype is the final bosses of Venom and Astropolis. Episode II *The Attack Carrier and Granga are the bosses of Corneria. *The Meteo Crusher is the boss of Meteo. *Star Wolf Team is the boss of Corneria in medium route and Fichina. *Spyborg is the boss of Sector X. *Monarch Dodora from Star Fox Command as the boss of Fortuna. *Goras is the boss of Titania. *Bolse Core is the boss of Bolse. *Golemech is the boss of Venom in easy path. *Copperhead missiles are the bosses of the Beltino Orbital Gate. *Saucerer is the boss of Katina. *Vulcain is the boss of Solar. *The Killer Bee is the boss of the Little Planet. *Mechbeth is the boss of Macbeth. *The Death Crab is the boss of the Death Egg. *The Grunner is the boss of Venom in medium path. *The Shogun is the boss of Sector Y. *Bacoon is the boss of Aquas. *The Sarumarine is the boss of Zoness. *Biobrain is the boss of Sector Z. *The Dune Worm is the boss of Sauria. *The Gorgon is the boss of Area 6. *The Oikonny Andross is the boss of Venom in hard route. *Andross is the final boss of Venom. Battle Mode Battle Mode serves as Star Fox 64 3D's multiplayer component and has been completely reworked for the Nintendo 3DS. Battle Mode can either be entered in single player or a lobby can be hosted in which other local players can join via download play. Players are given the option to display live video of themselves in game using the 3DS's inner facing camera instead of the respective Star Fox pilot. Like the original game, up to four players can compete in a match, however, empty slots can now optionally be filled with AI controlled enemies. Arwings are now distinguishable by different ship, laser, boost, and powerup coloration. Additionally, in contrast to story mode, barrel rolls now fill up the boost meter slightly. Any player or AI opponent with a score higher than the player will be marked with a crown. Three different gametypes are available: Survival, Points Battle, and Time Battle. In Survival, every player has only one life; if multiple players are left when the time runs out, the round will proceed to sudden death. In Points and Time Battle players battle to a set score and time limit, respectively. Each gametype can be customized to an extent. *'Time/Points Limit:' Time can be set to 2, 3, or 5 minutes in Survival mode and 3, 5, or 7 minutes in Time Battle. In Points Battle no time limit is present and the match will instead end at 3, 5, or 7 points. *'Items: '''Can be set to either Classic or Power-Ups. *'COM: Enable AI controlled Arwings and select difficulty. Available options are Off (only when other players are present), Normal, Advanced, and Expert. *'Stage: '''Macbeth, Meteo, Corneria, Venom, or random selection. *'Player Icons: 'Choose whether enemy icons are displayed Always or only when enemies are Nearby. *'Shield Gauge: '''This option only affects the player and serves as a handicap function to new or more experienced players. Can be set to Normal, Small, or Large. '''Power-Ups When Items is set to classic, only items that were present in the original game will at the players' disposal. These include the star, silver rings, wing repair, laser upgrade, and smart bomb. When toggled to Power-Ups, mystery boxes not unlike Mario Kart's items will be scattered throughout the map. In addition to smart bombs now being a possible outcome, there are several different unique weapons available from these boxes. *'Force Field: '''Protects the user from any incoming projectiles. The player can still take impact damage from colliding with other Arwings or buildings. *'Cloak: 'Renders the player completely invisible. *Smart Bomb *'Slow Burrs: 'Releases multiple sandbur-like objects that latch onto enemy ships to slow and weigh them down. If you find yourself under the effect of Slow Burrs, pressing L and R rapidly in succession detaches them more quickly. *'Supernova: 'Launches a massive ball of energy that can be guided to some extent with the circle pad. *'Homing Missles: 'Launches a flurry of missiles that lock on and pursue any players in sight. *'Transposer: 'Upon activation the user will switch places with a nearby enemy, which can be used as a method of confusion or trapping. *'Stealth Mines: 'Releases multiple floating mines behind the Arwing. These mines stay invisible until in close proximity. *'Firebird: '''The rarest power-up available. Upon activation the user's Arwing becomes engulfed in flames and inflicts instant death on anyone the user boosts into. Category:Star Fox games